


Broken Heart

by ArraFrost



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Aunt Natasha, Domestic Avengers, Multi, Superfamily, Superhusbands, random porn how did that get here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is suffering from a broken heart and his fathers are struggle to be comforting and supportive or angry and protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt on tumblr for hellyeahcoffeeaddict

The web hammock swayed back and forth in the wind, cradling Spider-Man who lay silent inside it. It was a quiet, secluded place where Peter could let his mind drift away... where he didn't have to think of any hardships, any responsibilities, or anything at all. He'd spun the web between two large trees and curled up inside of it with a sigh.

“Stupid...” Peter cursed himself, staring into the eyes of his Spider-Man mask. How could he have been so blind, so deluded to think they'd actually... to think that she'd actually...

“She can have you.” Peter growled lowly in his throat and tossed his mask out of the hammock. He didn't want to be Spider-Man right now, but that was pretty hypocritical considering his solitude had been given to him by his powers.

\- - - - - -

“Tony...” Steve breathed against Tony's arc reactor, voice low in his throat. His lips pressed sweetly against the warm light as his hands caressed Tony's back, pulling him closer.

“Please, Steve – ah!” Tony squirmed against his husband, his pleading voice broken by sharp gasps as he begged for more. More exposure, more skin, more Steve touching him everywhere.

Steve grinned as his lips traveled up Tony's neck, nipping at every inch of skin. He loved when Tony was like this, the impatience and the thrill in his eyes. They never did this anymore, but with Peter being out of the house more for missions and that girl he was dating, they had more opportunities. When Tony looked at him with those suggestive, lust filled eyes... Steve didn't have to suppress his urge to take him right against the kitchen counter anymore.

Tony's back was pressed harder on the counter top as Steve rocked them harder and his voice giving way to a lengthy moan. “Fuck Steve! Ah- Harder!”

“ _Terribly sorry to interrupt.”_ JARVIS's slightly abashed voice filled the room.

“God damn it, JARVIS!” Tony growled low in his throat, throwing his head back in frustration. “Can this wait?”

“ _I'm afraid not, sir. Urgent matter.”_

“Fine -ah! Steve, hold on.” Tony groaned when Steve's tongue curled around his ear.

“It can wait.” Steve purred, thrusting his hips for emphasis.

“Oh god! You're right! This can- yes! Wait.”

“ _It is in regards to Peter.”_ JARVIS persisted.

Both Steve and Tony stopped moving instantly and looked up at the ceiling.

“What about Peter?” Steve's heavy breaths filled with concern.

“ _Agent Romanoff has found him in a web of his making. He has not moved from that location in nearly four hours. No injuries have been reported. Agent Romanoff has decided not to engage.”_

“Good. Tell her to keep her distance, we'll be there momentarily.”

“ _Yes, sir.”_

“What do you think he's up to?” Tony asked, staring up into Steve's eyes, trying to ignore how sexy his hair looked when it mussed up.

Steve shrugged, pulling away from Tony and fixing his clothing that had been disheveling during their previous exploits. “Peter's done this before, remember?”

“Yeah... he's the withdrawn type. Never wants to talk about his problems. Instead he bottles it up and goes somewhere he thinks people won't find him.”

Tony received a knowing look and his eyebrow rose with implications.

“Shut it, Rogers.”

\- - - - - - -

“Drop something?” Tony shouted up to his son's contraption that looked suspiciously like a cocoon. The Spider-Man mask was dangling in his hand.

He received no answer from the gently swaying webs.

“If you don't come down, I'm coming up!”

For his threat, Tony was given an odd look from his husband. “You're not even wearing the Iron Man suit.” Steve whispered.

“He doesn't know that.” Tony whispered back, although he did have one in the car. Honestly, he never went anywhere without the accessibility of at least one of his suits.

“Peter, please come down and talk to us!” Steve called up, ignoring Tony's threats and the general way he didn't know how to rationally handle these situations.

Again, silence was their only answer.

“Peter-”

“It's two hours until curfew. Go away.”

Tony and Steve turned to each other, absorbing the exhausted and cracked tone of their son's voice.

“We're not going anywhere, Pete. Talk to us. We can help.” Steve prodded gently and after a continued silence, he tried again. “Peter, we're only here for you and we're not going anywhere.”

“It's all because of him.” Peter muttered, his voice barely audible.

“Who's fault?” Tony jumped in immediately.

“If... if he never existed, this wouldn't have happened.” Peter's voice was growing louder with agitation.

“What happened? What did he do to you?” Tony didn't know who or what Peter was talking about but what he did know were the worst conclusions his mind could jump to.

“Peter, please come down and let's talk about this.” Steve continued to keep his cool, although his fists were clenched at the very ideas Tony was letting himself run away with.

“It was Wilson, wasn't it? I swear I will blast a hole in his chest so big he won't be able to regenerate-”

“Tony! Wade is just his friend.” Steve hushed him, trying to keep this conversation somewhat level in hopes of bringing their son home without force.

“It wasn't Wade. We're not- that's weird, Dad.” A little bit of humor slipped into their son's voice and Steve could see a noticeable shift in the cocoon, as though Peter had moved positions, which Natasha had reported he hadn't done in the past two hours.

Tony was about to continue on his tirade, but Steve quickly silenced him by placing a hand over his mouth.

“I... it was my fault really.” Peter carried on, slowly, cautiously. “I should have known it wouldn't work.”

“Peter...” Steve soothed, finally releasing his husband who was squirming desperately for his freedom.

The webs moved slowly and soon Peter's head was visible over the side. “She didn't want me...”

“Who wouldn't want you, Pete. You're a Stark. The most irresistible kind of man.” Tony grinned widely and Steve wished he could roll his eyes or smack Stark up side his head for his inappropriate comment. Now wasn't the time for his smug ego.

“No, Spider-Man is the best kind of man. The hero. Not the person.”

“Peter, what are you talking about?”

“You're Captain America, yeah but you're not a skinny teenager anymore. People still think Steve Rogers is just as amazing as the Captain. And you! Iron Man and Tony Stark are basically the same person now, people can't separate you in their minds and they think you're fan-fucking-tastic! But me-” Peter's anger left him in a loud sigh as he grasped the side of his web hammock. “No one knows who Peter Parker is and they sure as hell don't care. I'm a nobody.”

“Peter, you're not-”

“Allowed to tell people who I am because I'm such a loser? Yeah I know that Pop!” He growled, moving back into the shelter his webs provided him.

“You know none of that is true.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Dad. But I'm not you, okay. Yeah I'm smart but I'm not a genius. I'm not debonair or suave, I'm not muscular, I'm nothing without this freak ability to spin webs. Once I take off the mask, I'm me again and nobody wants that.”

“We want that.” Steve spoke without hesitation.

“Well I don't and neither does she.”

“Who is she?” Steve shared a significant glance with his partner before they turned their attention back to the hammock concealing their son from them.

The cocoon shifted, almost identical to how Peter would shift on his feet when he felt nervous or awkward.

“Black Cat...” Peter's voice was barely above a whisper and Steve had to repeat it to Tony, who didn't have serum-enhanced hearing.

“You were dating a cat-burglar?” Tony's mouth ran ahead of his thoughts and he cursed himself silently because he could feel Steve's disapproval emanating from him.

“No. She's not anymore... she gave it up. For him.”

“She was cheating on you?” Steve asked, confused at where this conversation was leading.

“May as well have been...”

“Spider-Man?”

Steve's eyes widened when Tony spoke, glancing quickly between his son and the mask his husband was holding. Obviously Tony had been on the ball, but he was disappointed with himself for missing that.

The cocoon swayed again as its creator moved inside of it. “She didn't want a seventeen year old kid who's face could break out from too much chocolate...”

“She's not worth it.” Tony didn't have to think this time, he let his mouth run off on its own. “If she can't see who you are, she doesn't deserve you.”

“Thanks, Dad, but your inspirational speeches kind of fall flat.”

“Peter, the mask doesn't dictate who you are.” Steve continued where Tony left off. “The hero isn't Spider-Man, it's your determination and ability to ignore your safety and risk your life to save and protect others. Even before you got your powers, you'd still stand up for what you thought was right.”

“You got your ass kicked by so many bullies but that didn't stop you.” Tony smirked, giving Steve the all-knowing look he'd received earlier that evening.

“Yeah well... it's not like I could just sit there and let things happen with you two as my parents... and everyone else.”

“Peter... don't be so hard on yourself.”

“Yeah, that's my job. And I will not be shown up!” Tony smirked when Peter's head peaked over the edge of the webs to glare at him, amusement clear in his eyes.

“Can you guys leave already and let me angst in peace?”

Steve chuckled and nodded up at their son. They'd gotten through enough to get him talking and really thinking things through... the least they could do was give him some privacy. “Fine, but your curfew is still 23:00.”

“Yeah, yeah...” Peter sighed, flopping back in the hammock and staring up at the clouded sky.

Steve nodded to his husband for them to leave, and Tony followed, stopping only to place his son's mask on a low branch he could reach.

“Keep an eye on him would you, Romanoff?” Tony spoke over his com.

“ _Haven't taken one off him yet.”_ Was the clipped response and Tony knew he was in good hands, especially if she decided to talk to him now that the fathers have had their chance. She was always good with Peter whenever he had girl troubles.

“So our little boy had his first identity crisis... anything we should do?”

“No, he's a good kid... he'll sort it out.” Tony responded, mischief shining behind his eyes. “But I think I'll send Black Cat a gift of... appreciation.” 


End file.
